


Take Shelter

by drtychnbk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrid AU, Hybrid/Human Relationship, Just lots of smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Some fluff too, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drtychnbk/pseuds/drtychnbk
Summary: When Chanyeol heard a cat in heat outside his window, the third night in a row, he decided to get out of bed and bring it in. What he hadn’t expected was to find a hybrid. One that had been eyeing Chanyeol from his human form for weeks and this, was all part of his cunning plan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	Take Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> So I got horny for half a week and drabbled this thing which turned out to be a 16.5k work so ofc I had to post it on here as well. Hope you enjoy the nasty x  
> Also, title was inspired by the song of the same name by Years&Years

**TAKE SHELTER**

_When Chanyeol heard a cat in heat outside his window, the third night in a row, he decided to get out of bed and bring it in. What he hadn’t expected was to find a hybrid. One that had been eyeing Chanyeol from his human form for weeks and this, was all part of his cunning plan._

“For fuck’s sake,” Chanyeol groaned from under a pillow, eyes squeezed shut as his annoyance spread through his veins to the very tips of his fingers and toes.

This was the third night in a row that he was being serenaded by a cat in heat, and god did he wish for it to stop.

He’d give up getting laid himself for the next month if it would mean he’d get his rest back. But unfortunately, life didn’t work like that.

“Please, I can’t take it anymore,” he whined, throwing the pillow he had used to drown out the sounds at his window in pure anger.

It hit the glass before lifelessly falling down with a soft thud. Outside, the loud cries ceased for a moment, as if the cat had been distracted by the sound, but then it was back and at an increased volume, too.

Chanyeol felt dread fill his entire body, and in his frustration, he pushed himself up and out of bed. He was too awake to go back to sleep, anyway.

Stomping towards the window, he continued to mutter some curses under his breath, but he stopped when he reached the glass.

As he pushed his curtains aside, he caught sight of the little wailing monster, immediately. It was sitting right across the street, in the middle of a beam of light cast by the lanterns above.

The gorgeous white-coloured ragdoll cat sat with its tail in the air, looking up at him almost knowingly.

Chanyeol recognized it instantly. It was the same cat that always greeted him on his way to work and the gym, but both were quite some end away from his house, which begged the question of how it had ended up on his doorstep...

“I must be crazy,” Chanyeol muttered while he rubbed the sleep from his droopy eyes.

His feet had begun carrying him towards the stairs, and as he made his way down he tried to think of how on earth he could even help the poor thing.

Maybe some milk and some petting would help, or maybe he could call the cat’s owner to let it know what was going on. Just, anything to make the crying stop.

Chanyeol paused with his hand on the key in his front door, momentarily reconsidering, but then he figured nothing could be worse than this and so he unlocked it.

The sound alerted the cat, and the crying stopped as it was startled.

Getting on his hunches, Chanyeol kissed his teeth, hoping to lure the cat to him, and it worked surprisingly well. It was almost as if it recognised him, as it meowed in greeting the way it did every day.

The cat nudged its head against Chanyeol’s knee before it circled him, and once he scratched behind the little one’s ears, he received an appreciative purr.

“Look at you, acting like you weren’t keeping the whole neighborhood awake just a minute ago...” Chanyeol chuckled, then watched in surprise as the cat meowed again and rejected his touch.

Before he could move, the little thing had run around him, into the hallway of Chanyeol’s house.

“Little monster,” the man groaned before he got up, knowing he couldn’t do anything other than follow.

He closed the door behind him and followed the sound of little meows that came from the living room. When he walked in, the cat had jumped on his couch and was making itself comfortable there. As if this was its home and it was any other day.

Chanyeol decided not to question anything in that moment. He shook his head to clear his mind, and then he turned towards the kitchen.

“I’ll go get you something to drink, huh, you little brat,” he chuckled before he left.

Milk was the only thing he had, as he owned no pets himself, but he figured it was enough for the upset kitten in his living room.

He took the carton and a little plate and brought it with him to the living room. Which was where everything came crashing down to the ground.

The milk carton slipped from his fingers, the liquid splattering everywhere as it fell, and the plate clattered but miraculously didn’t break.

“What the FUCK?!” Chanyeol yelled, having jumped back a good two feet. Because on his couch no longer sat a little white ragdoll cat, but a fully grown man.

He sat grooming himself, back of his hand brushing some hair behind his ear, and he jumped just as badly when Chanyeol yelled at him.

“Oh my god, I didn’t hear you come back in.”

The man spoke, a hand on his chest right over his heart, which had to be beating just as rapidly as Chanyeol’s was in that moment. And, what? He hadn’t heard Chanyeol come back in? When had he heard him leave?

Unless...

“You’re a hybrid?” Chanyeol asked, voice still too loud as he blurted out the question so incredulously.

The man on his couch blinked at him, and it were his eyes that confirmed it. They were the same intense dark brown that he had seen in that cat.

“Holy shit, you are.”

“Took you long enough to realise,” the man on his couch sighed before he trailed his eyes down to where his drink had been spilled, “milk? That won’t help me now.”

“Well... well, at least I tried to do something?” Chanyeol threw back, sounding pissy.

“Again, I repeat: took you long enough,” the man rolled his eyes while he sat back, folding his legs underneath himself with extreme ease.

Chanyeol paused, his sleepy brain slowly beginning to catch on. This had been the third night the hybrid had been outside his house. Had he referred to that? Had he wanted Chanyeol to let him in sooner?

“I- wait, who even are you?” Chanyeol was shaking his head, trying to connect all the dots, but he couldn’t. What did this hybrid want? And why from him?

“The name’s Baekhyun, professional human cuddler, pleased to finally meet you like this, Chanyeol,” the hybrid spoke, small smile on his face.

The daredevil look in his eyes told Chanyeol he knew exactly how shocked the taller was, and he had meant to cause it.

“H-how do you know my name?” He stuttered, still so confused by it all, but Baekhyun easily provided him with all the answers he wanter.

“Just because I walk around like a cat most of my day, doesn’t mean I’m dumb. I still have ears, and eyes, and a nose,” the hybrid chuckled.

“I’ve heard you talk to people about yourself,” Baekhyun explained, “I just never had the guts to show you I was a hybrid. Until now.”

Chanyeol stared at the smaller, who had now suddenly turned a bit bashful, as if he had admitted to something embarrassing.

“But why would you? What- I-“ Chanyeol continued to blabber on, never finishing any of his sentences, which only made Baekhyun laugh.

The hybrid smiled sweetly as he stretched on the couch, slowly sliding down on it until he was comfortably snuggled up.

“Where is your owner?” Chanyeol then asked, already looking for his phone, which he had left upstairs, unfortunately. Hybrids had owners, right? Baekhyun had to have someone to take care of him, someone who could tell him what to make of this all.

“I don’t have one. Don’t need one either. I can take care of myself, thanks very much.”

Baekhyun sounded very offended, and his gaze had turned tense as he stared up at Chanyeol defiantly. The contrast was insane, and this time it was Chanyeol who chuckled.

Baekhyun had been on his street for three days now, crying as his heat made him needy, but here he was saying he could take care of himself.

“Uhu, that’s why you’ve shown up here three days in a row, I suppose? Because you can take such good care of yourself...”

As he said it, things finally fell into place. How easily Baekhyun had come inside, why he had come back every day, but most of all it told him exactly what the hybrid wanted from him. What he needed.

“Just because I can, doesn’t mean I want to,” Baekhyun threw back.

The hybrid’s nails dug into the couch, his entire body curling in on itself as he added a mumbled, “I can’t help that I was craving your scent.”

“Craving my scent?” Chanyeol asked, which got the hybrid to whine in displeasure.

Intrigued by the sudden change in their talk, the taller inched his way towards the couch, moving bit by bit as he didn’t want to scare Baekhyun again. All while the hybrid went off at him.

“Are you making fun of me? Because it isn’t funny, okay? Let me put you through heat, let’s see how you like it.”

Back was the feisty little kitten, and Chanyeol watched him tense as he came closer.

“Hey, I’m not judging, I’m only trying to make sense of this okay? You may know me some, but I don’t know you past your meows,” he held up his hands in surrender, showing he meant no harm.

Baekhyun eyed him carefully, and once deemed safe, the hybrid sat up again. He pressed his knees to his chest, leaving space for the taller to sit, and he furrowed his brows as he tried to think of what to say.

“Don’t you know anything about hybrids? I mean, I could smell you didn’t own any, but that doesn’t say much,” Baekhyun asked, voice now way smaller.

Chanyeol shook his head, “not much, no, but I could tell you were in heat. I just thought hybrids had owners to help with it.”

“Most do,” Baekhyun admitted with a nod, “but I ran away from mine when I was old enough. He was very negligent, so I’d rather be alone.”

Chanyeol hummed to show he understood, but he didn’t get to say more because Baekhyun was already talking again.

“From the first day I saw you pass I was attracted to your scent. It’s why I ran over and curled myself around your leg. It’s a natural thing and I couldn’t help myself.”

Again, Chanyeol hummed because he understood. What he didn’t understand was how it linked to his being there all those nights. Had he come just for Chanyeol’s scent?

“Baekhyun, why are you here?” he asked, deciding to be straightforward so they wouldn’t spend the next hour guessing.

But it was a little too direct for the hybrid, as he turned his head away in shame. He stayed quiet for some time, too, as if to think about how to word his desires, and when he finally made the request it got Chanyeol’s gut to twist with something he couldn’t name.

“Can I smell you?”

The taller had lost his tongue, leaving him speechless, and the hybrid instantly took it as a bad sign.

“I know you don’t know me but please, let me lie in your lap for a while? It’s not perfect, but it’s the only soothing I can get in this state.”

Baekhyun wanted to lie in his lap?

“As- as a cat or-“ he stuttered again, finding himself unsure of what exactly Baekhyun was asking for, and at that the hybrid finally smiled again.

He slowly brought his legs to the side, stretching out before lowering his head on Chanyeol’s thighs, giving the man all the time in the world to stop this if he was feeling uncomfortable with anything. But Chanyeol didn’t move, and soon enough he found himself with a lap full of hybrid.

Baekhyun’s face turned into his shorts, one hand clawing at his knee to hold on, and as the hybrid breathed out in relief, the taller slowly relaxed. I

t felt like some kind of strange dream he had landed in. A fucked up hallucination caused by some drug, but Chanyeol knew when he tangled his fingers in the hybrid’s hair that it was neither.

Baekhyun felt too real, strange but real, and even though it should freak him out, it didn’t.

It felt almost normal to pet the smaller, as if his hands knew how to move in order to make the hybrid purr contently.

And the longer they sat like that, the bolder the hybrid became.

He rubbed his entire face on Chanyeol’s leg, from his forehead to his jaw, until he flipped onto his back and stared up at the man. The smaller’s hands were up in the air, almost like two little paws, and Chanyeol found himself digging his fingers under the hybrid’s chin in affection.

Baekhyun made a pleased little sound as his hands grabbed Chanyeol’s arm, eyes closed when he stilled like that, taking in every touch of endearment the taller would offer him.

And Chanyeol’s heart, it melted as he took in the beautiful boy’s features.

Baekhyun was stunning in his human form, a delicate face with soft cheeks complementing his cat-like eyes. But it was the way he behaved that enchanted the taller above anything else.

Little moans dripped from Baekhyun’s closed mouth, his eyes blinking up at Chanyeol from underneath thick lashes.

He bit down when the man ran his thumb across the hybrid’s lips, and Chanyeol whined but didn’t pull his hand away. Baekhyun stilled then, the taller’s thumb still in his mouth as he checked to see if he had genuinely hurt him.

Looking up with wide eyes filled with apology, Chanyeol’s heart seized up and pushed out any of the leftover annoyance that had built up during the night. Beautiful.

Chanyeol had a stupid thought then, one that was way too irrational and rushed, but that was quite common with hybrids.

It was the desire to hold onto them, to care for them and make them the happiest they could be.

‘I want to keep him’. But Baekhyun wasn’t his to keep.

\---

It was Chanyeol’s own fault things turned a little less innocent.

When he trailed his fingers towards the side of Baekhyun’s neck, the hybrid turned his face towards Chanyeol’s stomach, entire body following right after.

He lay with his face pressed to Chanyeol’s crotch like that, which made the taller tense without the hybrid realising.

Baekhyun nuzzled closer, nosing the outline of the human’s cock, and the heavier scent he must be smelling there made him a little wilder.

A hand clutched at Chanyeol’s shirt, tugging wildly until the hybrid got to push his hand underneath it. Fingers splayed against his stomach then, nails digging in lightly, and sparks shot through Chanyeol’s body so fast his limbs went completely numb for a second.

The purring little thing was mouthing at his pants, warmth seeping through his shorts, and Chanyeol’s fingers tightened in the hybrid’s hair as he noticed how it was making him hard.

His cheeks flushed in embarrassment at how fast things were progressing, but to the hybrid it didn’t seem like a problem at all.

Baekhyun was in heat, and he welcomed anything that would satisfy the hunger he had for sex. The last thing he would do was laugh at Chanyeol for responding to his touches.

When the human snapped out of his daze some, cock growing painfully hard in his shorts the more Baekhyun moaned against it, he took in the little thing in his lap.

Baekhyun’s knees were tucked up, and the hand he didn’t have on Chanyeol’s stomach, was tucked between his legs. The hybrid was cupping himself, palm softly rubbing back and forth to create some friction, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but touch the smaller some more.

One hand moved from Baekhyun’s hair to his stomach, where he dug in his fingers almost like a belly rub.

Baekhyun was clearly sensitive to it even in his human form, as his entire body jolted, legs squeezing together tighter and face turning for air as he let out the most dire moan Chanyeol had heard from him so far.

“Chanyeol, please,” Baekhyun cried breathlessly.

His hips stuttered, moving aimlessly as little shocks of pleasure shot from his tummy to his pussy, making him rub his palm faster and more erratically.

“Please what? What do you want, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol’s voice was so dark as he spoke, he hardly recognized it himself.

But Baekhyun responded.

A needy, high-pitched cry ripped from his throat, much like the kind of crying he’d done outside, and Chanyeol could feel the hybrid’s desire reflect in his own body.

Back was a needy mouth, as Baekhyun nuzzled deeper into Chanyeol’s crotch, fingers now tugging on the elastic band of the human’s shorts as he all but licked at the fabric. As if he’d take that if Chanyeol wouldn’t let him have more.

The human paused his advances, stopped the hand on the hybrid’s tummy to grab the one on his shorts.

“Tell me, Baekhyun.”

The boy whined for only a second before he decided his embarrassment wasn’t worth not getting what he wanted, and he rambled easily, words slightly muffled against the taller’s crotch.

“Want to do more than smell. Want to taste your cock, lick at your skin. Want _your_ milk.”

Chanyeol had completely forgotten about the drink that had spilled on his floor, but even now he was reminded of it, he didn’t rush to clean it. Why would he when he had the most beautiful little hybrid begging to suck his dick?

“Okay,” he agreed, head empty as he could only look at Baekhyun’s beautiful lips now, imagining what they’d look like stretched around him.

Long to admire them he didn’t have, because the second he had agreed, Baekhyun had flung himself off the couch and onto his knees with a certain grace that Chanyeol could never possess.

The hybrid sat between his legs, used his hands on Chanyeol’s knees to spread them, and once he got a good view of the human’s hard and heavy cock through the fabric of his shorts, Baekhyun had the audacity to run his tongue across his lower lip.

Like a cat hunting prey, that’s what he looked like. As if he wanted nothing more than to devour Chanyeol, and the taller breathlessly sat and watched.

The hybrid nudged his head against the inside of Chanyeol’s thigh, right below where the shorts ended, and he looked absolutely contented with his eyes closed and lips parted.

He rubbed his entire face against both thighs, as if getting familiar with them, and then he sighed happily and asked, while pulling at the hem of his shorts, “Can you take them off for me?”

Chanyeol swallowed hard, looking down into those gorgeous dark eyes as they pleaded for him to comply, which was what he did. Of course he did.

Lifting his hips, he pushed his pajama pants down his thighs, until Baekhyun’s tugs were enough to get it to slide down fully.

When he sat back down, naked and hard, he felt a little strange. He’d never sat on his couch wearing nothing at all, and his shirt was barely long enough to reach his hipbones.

He was fully on display, cock hard against his groin, and although he felt uncomfortable, Baekhyun looked at him like he was a feast for the eyes.

His tongue ran past his lower lip again as his hands shyly touched up the taller’s thigh, never going high enough, as if he didn’t dare, but there was a determination in his face that told Chanyeol he wasn’t shy at all.

Baekhyun sat up on his knees, both his hands having stopped mid-thigh, and he looked at Chanyeol for a final confirmation before he leaned in. He wasn’t hesitant this time, lips running across skin to get to where he was hard and leaking.

But unlike what Chanyeol had expected, the hybrid completely ignored the crown at first. Instead the smaller pressed his nose into Chanyeol’s pubes, breathing him in better before he proceeded to leave kisses on his balls.

He moved slowly, as if savoring every moment, and Chanyeol held his breath as he waited for every brief little touch of Baekhyun’s nose or lips against him.

His kisses were small and sweet, lips barely leaving his skin before pressing down anywhere else, and Chanyeol felt himself twitch underneath the touch.

Baekhyun made his way up like that, until he reached the ridge of the head, which was when he added a sinful tongue to the equation. It was wet and rough, perfect against the sensitive skin of the crown, and Chanyeol moaned low in his throat.

The sound urged Baekhyun on, made him lap at the slit more generously, and when Chanyeol groaned again he wrapped his lips around him.

“Oh, fuck,” the taller cursed, while the hybrid hummed and sucked lightly, the taste of Chanyeol now heavy on his tongue.

Baekhyun took him in deeper once before retreating completely, but he replaced his mouth with his hand while he caught his breath.

“You taste better than I expected,” the hybrid breathed dazedly, “so much better.”

He jerked Chanyeol to full hardness, until his cock was curving up towards his stomach, and then he leaned back in with parted lips and his tongue sticking out.

Hand still wrapped around the shaft, Baekhyun began lapping at the head with small kittenish licks, lower lip brushing against the frenulum every time he did.

The licking turned into kissing, upper lip added as well, and Chanyeol wanted to thrust his hips up to feel more of the smaller’s mouth on him, but he decided against it.

Baekhyun took his time licking up every bit of precum that he could get, and on every kiss he went a bit lower, until eventually his lips had wrapped around the crown again.

His hand alternated between playing with the shaft or fondling Chanyeol’s balls, but considering the latter made the human lose it more, he mostly kept it there.

Baekhyun behaved as if this was far from the first time he was doing this, as if he knew exactly how to draw it out as much as possible, and it was driving Chanyeol absolutely insane.

“Baekhyun, come on,” he begged, straining now so he wouldn’t buck up into the hybrid’s mouth.

Baekhyun seemed to get the hint, as he braced Chanyeol with his arm, but he continued to only suckle on the head of his cock. The hybrid wasn’t in a hurry to end this, even though Chanyeol wanted to come so badly that his chest was hot with it.

He’d never gotten head that took this long. Often his partners would be rough and take him deep to make it quick. It had always been a race to see how fast he could come, which hadn’t been a bad thing, but this was just very different.

But the need to orgasm was there, like a continous buzzing underneath his skin, and the build up was slow and absolutely painful, but in the best kind of way. Because even though he could feel the tightening in his gut, it wasn’t overwhelming enough to make him close his eyes and tip back his head.

This way, he got to watch Baekhyun as he moved, as his lips stretched wider when taking in more cock, as he hollowed his cheeks around him. He got to watch the way he rubbed himself with his free hand, how his eyes could roll back in his head in bliss, and that was better.

Still, there was only so much winding up his body could take, and when Baekhyun licked down the shaft to suck on his balls once again, he pushed at the hybrid’s shoulder in warning.

“Close,” he gasped, which got the smaller to hurriedly kiss his way back to the head.

He ran his tongue across the slit on every kiss, hand on the base to jerk him, and when Chanyeol moaned and his body tensed, Baekhyun opened his mouth and rested his tongue against the crown. He was waiting to catch every last drop of it, and the sight sent him over the edge.

Chanyeol came harder than he had in a very long time, if ever, with his seed shooting down Baekhyun’s throat.

The hybrid stayed still through the first few spurts, throat the only thing moving, and once they were less intense he closed his lips around him and licked him clean.

Baekhyun kept his mouth on him even after he had stopped spilling, sucking delicately on his softening cock, until he was certain he had licked up every drop of him. Then he sat up, not at all boneless in the way Chanyeol was, and flopped down in his lap.

With legs on either side of Chanyeol’s thighs, Baekhyun was tall enough to grab the human’s face. He pulled it in, peppering kisses along his cheeks and jawline, and he mumbled a relieved sounding, “thank you.”

Their lips never touched, and Chanyeol wished he could have moved so he could have initiated it, at least. Or, so he could have held the hybrid close to him, arms around his waist in a tight embrace.

But he was too slow to catch up, and with a sweet kiss to the man’s forehead, Baekhyun said his goodbyes.

He bounced off Chanyeol’s lap before the taller could grab him, and he didn’t even pause to look where he had to go before he had sprinted off.

The sound of the front door opening was what propelled Chanyeol into motion, and he jumped up from the couch still butt naked.

He didn’t get dressed as he ran after the hybrid, coming to a stop at the front door in only his shirt, but even then he was too late. Chanyeol could only just make out the silhouette of a ragdoll cat before it had turned a corner, disappearing back into the night.

\---

The next morning, Chanyeol felt completely out of it. He had thought he had made up the entire thing, or perhaps it had been just a fever dream, but when he came downstairs the smell of spilled milk reached him first.

In his daze he had left everything downstairs the way it was, and so the milk was still on the ground, and his shorts were at the foot of the couch.

He spent his time cleaning everything up in the same state of confusion he had been in since he had woken up, with the only thought on his mind being of the little cat hybrid that had made him come so hard the night before.

It was sad that he didn’t have to go to work today, as it was the weekend, which meant he wouldn’t be seeing the cat on his way there.

Instead he sat at his desk, laptop opened as he looked up information about hybrids and their heats. Turned out heats could last up to a week and only sexual relief would help for an extended period of time. Meaning that even though he had sucked Chanyeol off, Baekhyun probably wouldn’t be satisfied enough to get through his heat alone.

Tapping his nails on the wood, Chanyeol stared at his couch, replaying their entire encounter as if it would help make him understand the boy better.

“The gym,” he mumbled then, remembering how he’d often see the white cat on his way there, too.

It was a long shot, but it was his only, and he’d rather take it than not. And so Chanyeol got ready, wearing shorts and a tank top as he left the house, bag slung over his shoulder.

He hoped to see Baekhyun, hoped they could talk so Chanyeol could let him know that he’d be there for whatever the hybrid could need from him. To smell him, a good fuck, or a place to stay... he’d offer him anything. Perhaps, after some time, even his heart.

But for now, Chanyeol wouldn’t go as far as to say it. His focus was on helping the hybrid through his heat. Anything else after that would have to be put on hold.

If he’d even get as far as to help Baekhyun again. After the way he ran off, it could very well mean he no longer needed anything from the man.

Could it be the hybrid would follow anyone he deemed fit, only to have some fun with them before he’d disappear again? Chanyeol wasn’t sure there were hybrids that did such things, as it was common for them to settle with one owner.

But Baekhyun wasn’t in any way common. He had left his first owner, had started a life of his own. Maybe he didn’t need commitment from a partner. Either way, Chanyeol wanted to find out the truth, which was why he paused in the same part of the park where the cat would usually come to greet him.

There would always be a handful of them, all sitting around, and Chanyeol wondered now if they were all hybrids or if it had just been Baekhyun.

Among the ones lying around today, though, there was no white ragdoll.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called out, turning in a circle as he dropped his bag at his feet.

Maybe he was playing around somewhere. Perhaps calling him would bring him here. But the only one answering was a sleek black Bombay cat. It meowed at him and quickly ran up to him, head nudging his leg.

He wished he could understand what the cat was trying to say, but he was too dense for it. Just like with Baekhyun’s meowing, he didn’t know what this black cat was trying to tell him.

All he knew was that it wasn’t Baekhyun. And so he looked around himself again, eyeing every cat as they stared at him, but none of them had the fur he was looking for.

With a sigh he picked up his bag again, and as he looked down at the cat at his feet he asked it, “let him know Chanyeol came to look for him?”

The cat didn’t meow this time, it only turned away, walking away as if it had lost interest, and Chanyeol left the park with an unnecessarily heavy heart.

\---

Chanyeol went hard at the gym, adding on more weight as he tried to get distracted enough to forget his thoughts of Baekhyun. But the fact that the hybrid hadn’t been at the park after the night they had shared was strange to him.

Had it been a mistake to him?

Puffing on every exhale, Chanyeol pushed himself farther than he usually did. He was trying to tire himself, hoping it would help him sleep easier at night, and only when he stepped under the shower to wash off all the sweat, he finally managed to feel accomplished.

He left the gym with wet tousled hair and a clear head, and to avoid disappointment a second time that day, he took a different route home.

Part of him wondered if maybe Baekhyun would have showed up at the park, but it didn’t matter if he had or not. The hybrid knew where he lived, which meant that if he wanted anything, he could come to him.

And so Chanyeol went straight home, as the sun was slowly beginning to set in the sky. He’d make himself some great food and turn on the TV to drown out any unwanted thoughts. It was a great plan, but one he realised would change the moment he turned onto his street.

Because on his doorstep sat a guy, back to the door and arms around his knees. His mouth was pressed to his arm, and his feet moved from heel to toe in a little rocking movement.

When he saw Chanyeol, he quickly got up, posture tense as if he had gotten caught, and the taller approached with careful steps.

“Baekhyun, you’re back,” Chanyeol smiled, feeling a stupid sense of relief. Like he was an owner whose hybrid had actually run away.

Baekhyun wasn’t his, but he worried about him as if he was, and so see him, it made him instantly happy.

“Y-yes,” the hybrid muttered, hands hidden in the sleeves of his oversized sweater, like actual sweater paws. It was fucking adorable, and Chanyeol wanted to kiss him.

“You were at the park, looking for me,” Baekhyun said, eyes on the ground instead of on Chanyeol, but that was okay. He could be as shy as he wanted to be as long as he stayed.

“I was,” Chanyeol confirmed, “I wanted to find you so I could properly talk to you. It wasn’t fair the way you ran off.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed, and he began to stutter something that Chanyeol couldn’t make out.

“Right, I didn’t get a thing you just said. How about we go in first, then we’ll talk,” he offered, taking out his keys from his pocket.

The jiggling sound caught Baekhyun’s attention, and the hybrid nodded with his eyes locked on the keychain. He stepped aside when Chanyeol came closer, allowing him to open the door, and he patiently waited for the taller to give him permission to enter.

“You can go inside.”

Baekhyun darted in, running towards the same spot on the couch he had occupied the first time, and Chanyeol watched as he slowly relaxed.

“So, I take it no milk?” He joked, which got the hybrid to smile as he shook his head.

“Water is fine,” he said, sounding way too polite. As if he hadn’t sat there sucking Chanyeol’s cock less than 24 hours earlier.

“Alright,” Chanyeol agreed, deciding not to push it right now.

He went to get them both a glass, after which he returned to the living room to sit down with Baekhyun.

“Thank you,” the hybrid spoke as he took the glass, and for a minute there was silence as they both sipped from their drinks. But there was a question hanging in the air between them, and so the taller spoke up.

“How did you know I was at the park?” Chanyeol asked, curiously.

Baekhyun used the tip of his finger to mindlessly circle the rim of his glass, and he looked anywhere but at Chanyeol as he admitted, “I hid when I saw you coming, afraid you’d be mad at me. But thanks for calling out my name, now Minseok won’t stop asking questions about you.”

So the black cat had indeed been a hybrid too. Funny.

Chanyeol smiled, not because he had been right, but because Baekhyun had been there, and he had watched him.

“Sorry, shouldnt have run away if you wanted to keep me a secret,” he shrugged.

Baekhyun looked up at that, an offended look on his face, “I did not- that’s really not why I ran away.”

“Then why did you?” Chanyeol’s reply was instant, and this brought on another silence. Back was the shy little hybrid, as Baekhyun put down his glass and shrugged.

“Come on, what could be so bad that you can’t say it?” Chanyeol chuckled as he asked, not expecting the answer to be so serious.

“That I was this close to asking you to mount me, fuck me and get me knocked up, that is,” Baekhyun threw out, the confession a surprise to both him and the hybrid himself.

The smaller’s eyes were wide, as if he couldn’t believe he had said that, and Chanyeol released a puff of air as the words got through his brain.

“That’s it? You ran because you wanted me to fuck you?” He couldn’t believe it was something so simple.

The way he made it sound so light had the hybrid even more flustered, and Baekhyun shook his head in disagreement. “no, that I wouldn’t mind. But in my heat I can- I just don’t want to end up pregnant because my body craves sex so much. I didn’t know how you’d respond.”

Chanyeol understood a little better now. It was easy to give into desires when your mind is clouded with lust. Baekhyun had been clear-headed enough not to give in to those.

“Well, now I know,” the taller promised him, which led to the room filling with an unspoken tension of what his words suggested.

“You- was that all you wanted to ask me?” The hybrid asked then, tentatively trying to thread upon the topic more. It wasn’t hard to make out the hopeful tilt to his question, and it made Chanyeol smile with confidence.

“It wasn’t,” he admitted, scooting closer on the couch just a bit, “I wanted to tell you that I’m here for you. I read up on hybrids and heats and... whatever I can do, I want to do it for you.”

It sounded way too romantic for his own good, and for a second Chanyeol worried it wasn’t what Baekhyun wanted at all, but the hybrid didn’t run the way he could have.

Instead he purred, the sound so distinctive, and Chanyeol could only think of how right it felt to offer him everything.

“You really want to?” Baekhyun asked, making sure.

And Chanyeol only nodded, reaching out for Baekhyun’s hand. “I do. I can be your little cuddle pillow, or I can fuck you - with condom, I promise - so you won’t be in so much pain.”

Baekhyun truly looked at him as if he had just declared his undying love for him.

And maybe he had. Maybe helping a hybrid through their heats was a significant kind of thing, one that spoke of a special kind of relationship. He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t truly care either. His offer still stood even if it was true. And Baekhyun agreed.

“Okay.”

They fell into a strange silence once Baekhyun had agreed, and Chanyeol fidgeted with his hands as he tried to think of what to say next.

“So...uhm,” he brought out, fingers picking at loose thread on the hem of his shorts, “is there any way in which I can help you, right now?”

His eyebrows furrowed as he asked it, hating how unsure he sounded, but next to him Baekhyun only chuckled.

“Move your glass,” he demanded, which the taller instantly did. He set it down on the table with Baekhyun’s before leaning back again.

The second he did, the hybrid threw himself at Chanyeol’s lap again. He lay facing up, legs resting against the side of the couch, and Chanyeol found himself responding before he could think.

One hand tangled in Baekhyun’s hair as the other tickled his belly, and this time instead of moaning, there was a ton of purring. Baekhyun kept grabbing the taller’s hand, as if wanting to play with it, but he liked the belly tickles too much to fully pull it away.

“The worst of my heat is over,” he explained then, already a little out of breath, “so I’m not as needy.”

Chanyeol felt himself pout subconsciously, and Baekhyun caught it, his eyes twinkling in response. He smiled and tipped his head back, forehead rubbing against the taller’s arm affectionately.

“It would help if you’d make me come, though,” the hybrid admitted then.

Immediately, Chanyeol’s neck flushed red with heat, and the belly tickles suddenly didn’t feel as innocent anymore. Baekhyun was pushing up his hips, a small but powerful hint to where he wanted to be touched, yet Chanyeol pulled his hand away completely.

The hybrid sat up when the human removed both hands, no longer touching him, and he looked nervous, as if he worried it hadn’t been okay to ask.

Maybe it was an emotion his first owner had left him with, as he had neglected the poor hybrid’s feelings for too long. Why he hadn’t given Baekhyun everything his heart desired, Chanyeol couldn’t understand.

“Don’t run,” he told the hybrid, scared that if he didn’t explain himself, he’d have Baekhyun leave again. although the smaller nodded, he didn’t look any less tense.

It also didn’t help that Chanyeol got up from the couch, but when he held out a hand for the smaller there was some understanding in his eyes.

“Let me take you upstairs,” he asked the hybrid, who stared at him a second longer before nodding and reaching out for him.

Baekhyun’s palm was delicate and small in Chanyeol’s much bigger one, but his hold was strong. With fingers entwined, Chanyeol tugged on him so he’d walk, and together they made their way to the stairs and climbed them.

It had been some time since he had last taken anyone up to his room with him, and the place was likely a mess, but somehow he doubted Baekhyun would make a big deal of it now.

He entered the room first, the hybrid on his heel, and once he closed the door behind them the tension was overwhelming.

Chanyeol could feel it in his gut, this crackling electricity that travelled all the way to his fingers and made him want to touch. He startled Baekhyun when he did, hands on his waist and lips at the nape of his neck, and the cat in him wanted to run from the surprising touch.

But he paused, melted into the taller’s arms, and they remained like that for a little while in contentment. Just a little while, though, because Chanyeol was aching to finally do what they had missed entirely the night before.

He wanted to kiss Baekhyun.

Walking them backwards made the smaller twirl in Chanyeol’s hold, which was exactly what the taller had been waiting for. He used that moment to turn them around, and another step later, Baekhyun’s back had hit the wall and he had been cornered.

The fight or flight instinct was back, as the hybrid’s eyes darted to both sides of Chanyeol’s body as if to see how he could flee, but then they settled on the taller’s face instead.

“What are you-“ he began, but Chanyeol cut him off, “you didn’t even kiss me last night.”

Baekhyun looked away shyly, as if very aware of that fact, and Chanyeol used one of his hands to tip his chin back up.

“You sucked my cock yet left my lips yearning,” he clicked his tongue, shaking his head slowly, “I think we should change that first, before anything else.”

The hybrid’s eyes had already glazed over just from the touch of Chanyeol’s fingers under his chin, but his words were what made the smaller shudder.

“Then kiss me,” he whispered, body still and pliant as he waited for Chanyeol to move. For him to do it.

God, did he want to tease the smaller, kiss him anywhere else first to build it all up, but he was an impatient man that could only take so much.

When Baekhyun gave him those half-lidded eyes, lips parted on every inhale and exhale, all he could do was take them and claim them.

Chanyeol leaned in slowly, taking in the anticipation in the hybrid’s face, and he paused right before their lips touched to hear him inhale and hold his breath.

Only then did he slot their mouths together in a soft, gentle kiss. A first, acknowledging touch.

When he broke it, lips parting so he could go in for a second kiss right after, Baekhyun already moved along with him. He was just as demanding, mouth capturing Chanyeol’s lower lip before the taller kissed him deeper, drawing out a little whine.

Baekhyun’s entire body went weak just from kisses, he had to be held up with an arm around his waist, and soon enough he was panting.

The taller kissed down his jaw then, receiving the most perfect little purrs as he touched the spots that had the hybrid buzzing with pleasure.

He only stopped when Baekhyun started rutting against him, hips against Chanyeol’s thigh, looking for more and not finding it.

“You’re so sexy, I can’t believe I just found you on my doorstep like that,” Chanyeol brought out as he dragged the hybrid with him to the bed.

Baekhyun’s look was a fiery one, and he blurted out something he instantly regretted after.

“Hey, it’s not like I wasn’t here on purpose,” he confessed, which got Chanyeol to smile. Knowing it wasn’t random, how Baekhyun had been on his street of all places, it was nice.

“Hmm,” he replied as he pushed the smaller onto his bed, “must have been upsetting it took me this long to realise.”

Baekhyun chuckled, and he looked like he wanted to say more, but it faded as Chanyeol swiftly pulled off his shirt and climbed on top of him.

Hungry eyes took him in, hands wandering up the planes of skin that were his chest, and the sound that rumbled in Baekhyun’s chest was nothing but animalistic.

Fingers traced his nipples, up to his shoulders, and Chanyeol dipped down for another kiss as the hybrid felt him up.

“What are you going to do to me?” Baekhyun asked, hands travelling to the taller’s back as Chanyeol’s lips kissed a path to his neck. The way his breathing was so heavy and loud was sexy, made Chanyeol want to absolutely ruin him, but he wouldn’t. “Are you going to fuck me?”

Baekhyun sounded like he wouldn’t mind it, like he was thinking about the man’s cock breeding him, but Chanyeol shook his head. They were still getting accustomed to each other, Chanyeol hadn’t even touched Baekhyun before, and so he wouldn’t go that far yet.

He wanted to know what the hybrid liked first, wanted to feel and taste him to get used to his body. Fucking him now would be cheap and filthy.

“I’m not,” he spoke, voice muffled against Baekhyun’s skin, “not today.” I

t was a silent promise there’d be more, and for Baekhyun it was enough to not beg for it any more right now.

Instead the hybrid hummed and wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s hips, using a surprising strength to rut up against him while his fingers found the dips in the man’s lower back.

Chanyeol ground back down, allowing shocks of excitement to rush to his groin as well, even if it wasn’t about him right now.

“Did you make yourself come after you ran away last night?” he asked, suddenly remembering how Baekhyun had been touching himself then.

The smaller whined, head turned to the side, and Chanyeol pulled back from his neck so he could look at him. The hybrid was already sweating, face red and pupils dilated, and Chanyeol forced his chin back so he could kiss him in demand of an answer.

When they parted again, lips bruised and sucking in air, Baekhyun murmured, “I did. It was a pathetic excuse of an orgasm, but I did.”

Chanyeol hummed, pleased with how he had gotten a reply and determined to make it much better today.

He began to push at Baekhyun’s sweater, revealing the soft milky skin of his stomach, which tucked in as the cold air hit it. Chanyeol got it all the way up to his armpits, after which he dipped down to kiss the smaller’s chest, from his belly button up to his nipples.

They were small and hardened under Chanyeol’s tongue, and his kisses drew perfect little moans from Baekhyun’s throat, which made him suck harder.

The hybrid’s back arched as their hips continued to move together, but every move was stuttery and short. Chanyeol decided he had plenty of time to play with him later. Right now he just wanted to get the hybrid naked.

“Up,” he said as he tugged on the sweater again, and this time it came off easy as Baekhyun finally lifted his arms for him.

Chanyeol threw the shirt aside and kissed his way back down, to the dip of Baekhyun’s tummy, where he was extremely sensitive.

The smaller whined as Chanyeol used the tip of his tongue to draw little hearts on his skin, slow but determined.

It was hot, the way Baekhyun grabbed his hair and tugged on it as if the sensations were in any way similar to getting a blowjob. Chanyeol couldn’t deny how sexy the hybrid was in everything he did.

But even though his tummy was a wonderful place to stay, Chanyeol knew the real treasure was hidden much lower, much deeper than this. And so he worked on the smaller’s pants while he continued to leave close-mouthed kisses on his stomach.

“Hips up,” he ordered once he’d gotten the buttons undone, and Baekhyun complied easily.

When Chanyeol tugged down both pants and underwear in one go, the hybrid instantly covered himself with one of his hands, legs clenching shut the second they could.

Chanyeol didn’t say anything yet, focused on getting the pants out of the way, until he got to sit back and watch.

Baekhyun looked shy, hiding himself from view, and as Chanyeol drew a line across the boy’s hip with his finger, he asked, “why are you hiding? You’re beautiful.”

The blush on the hybrid’s face increased, but he didn’t let go the way he had hoped to.

“I-“ the smaller stuttered, meeting Chanyeol’s open gaze, “there’s... not much? I- it’s disappointing, I know.”

He had begun to stutter, averting his eyes again in clear embarrassment, and Chanyeol tried to make sense of it. “Not much? What do you mean?”

Baekhyun looked flustered, upset that Chanyeol hadn’t understood from his first attempt, and his words were even less comprehensive this time around, but it was clear enough to decipher.

“I- definitely not as big as you andimsorryitsdisappointingicanthelpit.”

Chanyeol felt a sudden warmth in his chest as he watched the hybrid worry about comparisons, about how good he looked. Had his previous owner not told him how immensely beautiful he was? Did they not have eyes?

“Baekhyun,” he said, trying to get back the smaller’s attention.

With the hybrid’s eyes on him, their gazes locked, Chanyeol slowly began to part Baekhyun’s legs.

“There’s no need to be ashamed,” he promised, keeping his eyes on Baekhyun as he helped the hybrid to untense.

Slowly but surely the smaller parted his legs, leaving only his hand in place. It was big enough to cover both his cock and balls, but Chanyeol didn’t laugh at it the way Baekhyun had perhaps expected.

His fingers curled around the hybrid’s wrist, pressing down but not forcing, and slowly Baekhyun removed his hand as well.

“You’re stunning,” Chanyeol told him as he finally got to see Baekhyun fully, naked from head to toe. The hybrid had the cutest little cock, the head dark and red as he was leaking, and although they couldn’t compare in length, it didn’t matter.

“Absolutely stunning.”

Chanyeol kissed the smaller’s hip, using the hold he still had on Baekhyun’s wrist to link their hands together.

“I’ll make you feel so good, I swear,” he promised, nose at Baekhyun’s tummy, and the smaller whined almost painfully.

When he looked up he found Baekhyun’s eyes filled with emotion, and he smiled to show how he meant it, how he would do anything.

“Chanyeol,” the hybrid begged, what for he didn’t say, but Chanyeol figured he meant anything that would ease the burning desire he felt.

“Patience, baby,” he told him, hand sneaking back up to pinch one of Baekhyun’s nipples. It made the smaller lift his chest again, and Chanyeol paused everything so he could move up his body to kiss him again.

Baekhyun parted his lips for him, allowing Chanyeol to kiss into his mouth, and as their tongues slid together he could feel just how much rougher the hybrid’s was.

“Can I touch you?” The taller asked, gasping on every word, and Baekhyun didn’t even speak, just nodded in reply.

Without another word, Chanyeol wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s cock, fingers big enough to enclose around the entire length. He felt it pulse under his touch, hardening as he tugged slowly, carefully, with a dry hand.

Baekhyun’s breathing turned a little more erratic, his stomach rising and falling on the rapid intakes of air, and Chanyeol kissed him even more breathless.

The taller touched him until his little cock was completely hard, precum having smeared his palm, and then he pecked the hybrid’s lips and told him, “on your knees, love.”

Baekhyun needed a moment to get out of his stupor, but then he rolled over onto his stomach with ease.

Chanyeol could tell the hybrid was very flexible from the way he bent his legs and stretched his back, coming to rest on hands and knees so gracefully. His back arched in the most incredible way, and the taller found himself running a hand down Baekhyun’s spine to trace it.

The hybrid shuddered, entire body moving in sync with Chanyeol’s hand, and what followed was a little growling sound that had the taller feeling hot.

Baekhyun’s ass was lean but round, shaped perfectly and looking more inviting than anyone Chanyeol could remember having been with.

The hand that had traced the hybrid’s back now caressed his cheeks, the soft crease in between. Teasing the smaller of what was to come.

“When was the last time someone helped you through your heat?” Chanyeol asked as he settled behind him, in between spread legs.

Baekhyun leaned forward on his arms, presenting himself even better, and although it was tempting, Chanyeol’s fingers didnt slide past his hole, instead dipped down to trace small, sensitive balls.

“I don’t remember exactly,” Baekhyun breathed, face dropped on his arms, “but years.”

Chanyeol paused at that, “years?”

Baekhyun chuckled, a moment of clarity making him confident, “I’ve been fucked, yeah, just not during my heat.”

Chanyeol hummed, understanding him clearly, but it still didn’t make sense. Because why him then? Why after years had he come to Chanyeol to tend to his needs?

He wanted to ask but feared the answer would be too personal for this place and time. Maybe later he would, but now all he wanted was to touch him.

“Alright, I get it,” he said, pulling his hand back and leaving the hybrid to whine in displeasure.

When Chanyeol leaned in, breath ghosting Baekhyun’s skin as he puffed out an exhale, the smaller clenched his pussy for him, and it was only then that the taller noticed the wetness leaking down the hybrid’s inner thigh, leaving a clear, shiny trail in its wake.

He inhaled sharply as he brought up a finger to trace it, feeling immediately how it was a little thick and sticky, like lube.

Intrigued, Chanyeol brought his finger to his mouth and placed it against his tongue, getting a first taste of Baekhyun.

It was hard to describe how heady and profound the taste was, but it instantly had him craving more.

“Fucking hell, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol brought out, voice low, which made the smaller clench again. He whimpered, as if his patience was running thin, or maybe the want he felt was becoming unbearable.

Either way, Chanyeol wasn’t going to let him wait any longer. He spread the hybrid open, hands kneading his cheeks, and Chanyeol could only praise him for the sight.

“Such a pretty hole. Never seen anyone leak like that, fuck.”

Pressing his thumb to Baekhyun’s taint, he teased him just a moment longer.

“Who could resist you when you’re this easy to fuck into,” he told the hybrid, who tensed at the words. “There’s just one thing I want more than that. And that’s for you to ride my tongue, baby.”

To help Baekhyun relax, show him he wasn’t going to fuck him, he leaned in and pressed his tongue flat against the smaller’s pussy.

Baekhyun moaned straight away, head nestling deeper into his arms as Chanyeol licked up all of his slick. The taller loved hearing him like that, letting go as if they were the only ones on the planet.

Chanyeol flicked his tongue against his rim a few times before he sat back and brought down a hand on the hybrid’s cheek in a soft slap.

It made Baekhyun’s entire body jolt, pussy clenching and releasing another gush of slick. But Chanyeol saved it, as he got on his stomach and then turned over, lying down on the bed with his legs off the side.

His hands easily found the hybrid’s hips, and he tugged on them until the smaller was positioned right above him, cock hard above him.

Baekhyun looked between his legs to watch Chanyeol, awaiting further instructions from him, which he didn’t get. The taller simply used his hands to drag the hybrid down, until the smaller’s cock disappeared between his lips.

Baekhyun cursed as Chanyeol took him into his mouth fully, no hesitation in anything he did. Then, the hybrid reached around himself, as if to catch every bit of slick he’d spill before it would drop down on Chanyeol’s neck.

“Oh my god,” he breathed, awestruck.

Chanyeol popped off soon after, tipping his head back so he could lock eyes with Baekhyun, and when they did, he told the smaller, “I was serious. Want you to ride my tongue.”

Which got the hybrid to curse again, entire body trembling.

He wiggled his ass, shaking his head as well as he could, and Chanyeol could hear just how affected he sounded as he argued, “You’ll choke like this.”

Baekhyun began to move away, and Chanyeol tried to grab for him but the smaller was too fast even in his human form.

“I won’t, don’t wor-“ he began, only to stop when he realised Baekhyun wasn’t fully moving away. He wasn’t turning down Chanyeol’s offer, he was simply turning around so he’d be hanging over the taller’s body while Chanyeol ate him out.

The hybrid settled on his chest, legs under Chanyeol’s armpits, and the taller brought up his arms so he could grab Baekhyun’s hips. It would be easier to touch him like this, and so much more of their skin would be touching too. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad change.

“Okay,” Baekhyun breathed, one hand finding Chanyeol’s so he could squeeze his fingers, tell him he was ready, and the human didn’t have to be told twice.

He grabbed those hips and drew them in, lips colliding with the soft skin of Baekhyun’s ass, and he began kissing it with parted lips, wetting his skin and tasting him without any restraint.

His hands ran down a little, fingers digging deep into the hybrid’s flesh, and as his mouth travelled to his pussy, the smaller let out a choked up moan.

Chanyeol was rough, his kisses hard and tongue licking in broad stripes.

It drove Baekhyun insane, made him leak even more, and he loved that too. Loved how when he sucked on the smaller’s rim, a loud slurping sound filled the room, which had Baekhyun crying even louder.

Chanyeol fucked him with his tongue, pushing past the ring of muscle as well as he could, and the more Baekhyun relaxed, the more he moved by himself. His hips swirled in the tiniest circles, back arching on every roll, and Chanyeol gave him all the freedom to go wild.

It was ridiculously perfect, the view he had with the little hybrid on his tongue. The skin of Baekhyun’s ass had turned red with how much Chanyeol had grabbed him, and every so often as he clenched, there’d be a strain of muscles visible in both cheeks.

Higher up, he could see Baekhyun’s back, the slimness of his waist and a tipped back head. He was fully riding Chanyeol now, which was insane enough as it was, but the moment the smaller lost strength in his arms things got even more perfect.

Baekhyun leaned over, catching himself on his elbows, and although the change in position definitely made it harder for him to grind down on Chanyeol’s tongue, it opened a door to other touches.

“Fuck, you smell good,” the hybrid keened, face nuzzling into Chanyeol’s crotch.

For a second the taller paused, overcome by the sudden pleasure running south, but then he went back to spreading the hybrid open as well as he could.

“You taste amazing,” Chanyeol said in return, his index finger teasing at the hybrid’s rim.

This made the smaller push back his hips again, begging loudly like a needy little thing, “oh god, yes, do it. Fuck me with your fingers.”

Baekhyun’s body arched so far that his lips touched the human’s stomach, drool dripping on his skin, and Chanyeol cursed under his breath.

The finger he had pressed against the hybrid’s hole pushed in past the first knuckle, sliding in with ease as the smaller was so wet for him.

Baekhyun didn’t respond much, the intrusion clearly not stretching him yet, and so Chanyeol pressed deeper.

His entire finger disappeared so easily, and this time the hybrid clenched around the digit as he released a shaky breath. Yet, it clearly wasn’t enough.

The smaller was back to mouthing at Chanyeol’s crotch, at the hardness in his pants that was now starting to become uncomfortable.

“Baekhyun,” he warned, voice low, but the hybrid only whined and turned his cheek to the side rather than moving away.

Chanyeol teased him with the tip of his middle finger, hoping for a response, but Baekhyun only waited patiently.

Slowly, the second finger went in as well, and this time the stretch was much bigger. Baekhyun’s pussy actually felt tight now, fingers pressed together between his walls, and so his cries were much louder too.

The moment Chanyeol started thrusting his fingers in and out of the hybrid, he could conclude that Baekhyun was a very vocal lover. His mouth never closed after that, sounds dripping from his lips every other second. From little whines, to purring and moans.

He went crazy fucking himself on Chanyeol’s fingers while he nosed at the man’s dick through his gym shorts. It left little to the imagination of what fucking Baekhyun would actually be like, but Chanyeol loved it. Loved how the hybrid allowed himself to let go fully.

Whenever he’d pull back his fingers, more slick would drip out of the baby’s pussy, and Chanyeol would lean in to lick it away every time. That tongue, added to his fingers, turned Baekhyun into an incoherent mess where not even his moans were clear anymore.

Chanyeol felt him move around, pushing himself back on his arms, and just as he was about to ask what was happening, Baekhyun pushed at the human’s sweats to release his cock.

“Oh- ahh,” Baekhyun gasped as the change in position made Chanyeol’s fingers shift inside of him, too.

He rolled his hips faster now, as Chanyeol curled his fingers deep inside of him each time he did. But along to it, he jerked the taller off.

One hand was curled around the shaft of Chanyeol’s cock, and it moved unevenly as the sensation of fingers in his pussy was too overwhelming to get him to focus.

Still, it was the perfect stimulant for Chanyeol to fuck him harder, his own hips stuttering with desire.

He went as far as to add a third finger, which was a tight fit and had Baekhyun push his ass back so far he could barely keep them in. But with his free hand on the hybrid’s hip, he could keep him in place.

“Gonna- gonna,” Baekhyun growled, hand on Chanyeol’s dick completely faltering, and he arched his back as he shuddered over his entire body.

The clenching around his fingers was the only sign that told Chanyeol the hybrid was coming. A broken moan died on the smaller’s tongue, and only a drop or two of cum leaked from his little cock and onto Chanyeol’s chest.

Yet he kept curling his fingers, thrusting them in and out until the hybrid was panting and shying away from his fingers.

When Chanyeol removed them, he didn’t allow the smaller to get away completely. Instead he grabbed Baekhyun’s hips and drew him back in so he could slowly lick him clean.

It made Baekhyun shiver in overstimulation, but it wasn’t too intense that he’d push away from it. The longer it lasted, the more boneless the hybrid became, and slowly his tummy came to rest on Chanyeol’s chest.

The human ended it with kisses on his soft, supple skin, fingertips tracing up his spine to the back of his neck.

Baekhyun breathed out against Chanyeol’s hipbone, his face right there at the taller’s erection, but he looked too spent to continue what he had started. C

hanyeol spent some time simply tracing his hand from the back of the hybrid’s neck down to his ass, like he was stroking him, and then he helped the smaller off his body, rolling him over onto his back on the bed.

“No,” Baekhyun argued with outstretched hands, as if something had been taken from him, and as Chanyeol gave him a confused look the smaller mumbled, “your cock.”

He was staring at where the human was still naked and hard, cock curving upwards, but Chanyeol shook his head.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to,” he told the hybrid as he curled a hand around himself and squeezed, “I can do it myself.”

Baekhyun whined at that, head shaking left and right as he rolled onto his side and outstretched a hand again. This time he was close enough to touch, and his hand found Chanyeol’s, overlapping with it.

Even though Baekhyun didn’t have much strength to help out, it was the warmth of his hand on top of Chanyeol’s that made the taller reach his orgasm much sooner than usual.

Just knowing Baekhyun was there, watching him as he touched himself, was hot, and Chanyeol reached that bliss while he moaned around the hybrid’s name.

Ribbons of cum hit his chest, adding to the few drops of Baekhyun’s that had painted him before, and he smiled at that.

As he came down, his smile grew, and the hand on his cock turned, his palm now up so he could link hands with Baekhyun.

The hybrid held on, eyes on Chanyeol’s face, and they held a wonder that warmed the human to his entire core. He wondered himself how they had gotten there, what on earth had made him so lucky, but he didn’t dare question it. As if doing so could take Baekhyun away again.

After a good minute or so, Baekhyun rolled over, letting go of Chanyeol’s hand so he could get on his hands and knees in front of him.

When he did, he leaned down towards Chanyeol’s chest, his tongue out, and a second later the human felt it against his skin as Baekhyun licked up his cum.

He lapped up everything, as if it was all he needed, until he reached Chanyeol’s collarbones, which was when he pulled back.

“Thank you,” he whispered then, their faces merely inches apart, “for taking care of me so well.”

Chanyeol swallowed hard, seeing the sincerity in the hybrid’s eyes, and then he curled a hand around the smaller’s neck and dragged him into a kiss. Baekhyun kissed him back instantly, body lowering so he could lean on Chanyeol as they made out.

And although their kisses turned slow and lazy soon, they remained in each other’s arms until long after their mouths had parted.

\---

Having Baekhyun around became normal quite fast. The hybrid would be waiting for him after work most days, and instead of always ending up fucking, sometimes they just talked or cuddled and made out.

It didn’t take long for the smaller to warm up to him, and Chanyeol would smile in victory each time he could feel Baekhyun curl up with him, head in his lap or legs swung over his.

His favorite moment was when he had tackled the smaller onto the ground after a playful argument about who had been the first to break a kiss.

Baekhyun had laughed so brightly, stretching himself on Chanyeol’s carpet, and the human had found himself running his fingers under the hybrid’s shirt.

The smaller had yelped at it at first, but soon enough he had melted into a puddle of contentment on the floor. Eyes closed, arms stretched above him and back arched as Chanyeol tickled him, he had purred so loudly.

Sometimes the human truly felt like he was looking at a cat instead of a person, and if he had ever doubted if the boy was a hybrid, he no longer did now.

It showed in his sleeping habits too, as Baekhyun had spent a handful of nights curled up on the end of Chanyeol’s bed.

The taller had offered the spot next to him each time, but Baekhyun would whine after an hour about how hot and uncomfortable he was, and he’d end up rolled up in a little ball at Chanyeol’s feet each time.

Come morning, he would have thrown himself across the human’s legs, sometimes even ending with his foot in the man’s face, but it was pointless fighting him on it. Chanyeol was just happy to have him there.

They spent a month like that, acting like a young couple getting acquainted, and Chanyeol truly treasured every day he got with the smaller.

“Baekhyun? Are you happy?” He asked one day, the hybrid’s face on his stomach as they lay outside in the park on a sunny day.

Baekhyun hummed, forcing one eye to open so he could look at the taller, and he paused as if to wonder why he had been asked the question.

“I am,” he said then, “very much so. Are you?”

Chanyeol played with the hybrid’s hair some more before he bent down, abs straining so he could kiss the smaller’s lips.

“The happiest.”

\---

They never discussed what they were. Chanyeol was too afraid he’d be asking the wrong thing if he’d ask Baekhyun to be his, as the words were so different for a hybrid. Chanyeol didn’t want to freak Baekhyun out, having him think he wanted to own the hybrid, and so he left it.

But it was a particular night, over five weeks into their thing, that Chanyeol realised just how real their relationship was to Baekhyun.

“Are you going to come to bed?” Chanyeol asked him that night, noticing how the hybrid had paused in the doorway of the bathroom.

Baekhyun seemed to doubt himself, as if unsure about entering the room, and Chanyeol couldn’t understand why.

“Come on, the bed is so empty without you,” he pouted, patting the spot where Baekhyun would usually come to rest. And that did it, made a shy Baekhyun come closer.

As he did, Chanyeol suddenly realised why he was acting so bashful. Because something was different about him.

Sitting up in bed, sheets pooling at his hips, Chanyeol tried to get a clearer look at the hybrid.

“What- what are those?” he asked, affection pouring into the words.

Baekhyun dragged his foot across the floor as he looked down, but that only made them more apparent. Because poking out of his hair were two soft-looking, white cat ears.

They moved as the sheets rustled, clearly having picked up on the sound, and as Chanyeol sat up on his knees, they flattened some.

“Are those-“ Chanyeol began, pausing with his hand outstretched in the air, “are those your ears?”

It was almost a stupid question, as if he did not have eyes to see, but he wanted Baekhyun to explain it to him so badly.

The hybrid gave a nod, meeting Chanyeol’s fascinated eyes and smile. And slowly, the ears went up again.

“I- do you mind them?” he asked, sounding insecure about it, but it was such a stupid reason to feel uncertain.

Chanyeol huffed as he reached for Baekhyun’s hand instead, understanding that his ears were a sensitive topic.

“Why would I? You look absolutely adorable,” he smiled, taking in all of Baekhyun’s face with the ears to top it off. They weirdly suited him in his human form, and the way they perked when Baekhyun took a breath in relief made the taller squeeze his hand.

“Why, were you worried I wouldn’t like them?“ he asked, searching for answers in Baekhyun’s beautiful eyes.

“Well, my previous owner didn’t want me to show my ears or my tail,” Baekhyun explained, “He said ‘either you’re a cat or you’re human, nothing in between’ so I got used to hiding them.”

The hybrid bit his lower lip before he lifted his own hand to his ears and touched them, “but it feels so much nicer to have them out.”

Chanyeol blinked at him, trying to process both the rudeness of Baekhyun’s previous owner as well as the fact that, “you have a tail too?”

Baekhyun blushed at the question, as yet again, talking about it made him shy, but he nodded.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, after which he smiled, “but you know, one step at a time, right?”

Chanyeol wanted to kiss him, and so he did. He kissed the hybrid, pulling him closer, and he waited for the smaller to kiss him back without any tension before he broke apart again.

“I can’t tell you how good it feels to know you feel comfortable enough with me to do this?” Chanyeol whispered between them, as Baekhyun rubbed their noses together lovingly.

“Can you show me, though? I’m feeling hot,” the hybrid asked, his hands coming up to link behind Chanyeol’s neck.

It was so sexy the way he asked, and the taller almost choked on air in response. Baekhyun laughed at him, this soft adorable giggle that was so unlike the sultry voice that reached his ears moments later.

“Come on, I’ll let you touch my ears,” he whispered.

\---

Baekhyun’s next heat came a little over a month later. Chanyeol was at work, his phone in the drawer of his desk as he sat in on a meeting. It was how he had missed every horny text Baekhyun had sent.

He was actually in the middle of a sentence, trying to explain a strategy he had come up with, when he got distracted by a white ragdoll cat running through the hallway of the office. It was without a doubt the hybrid he knew.

“I- sorry, I think I left my paper with the improvement rates at my desk, how foolish. Would you mind if I got them?”

His charming smile and innocent looking eyes got him out of the room for a moment, and Chanyeol rushed in the direction the cat had gone into.

Baekhyun must have gone to Chanyeol’s office, which he had been to before, but this time he had snuck in as a cat instead of a human.

When Chanyeol pulled open the door to his office, however, the hybrid had shifted to his human form. And he was naked, head to toe.

Baekhyun sat in Chanyeol’s chair, legs slightly parted, hair wild and messy, and his eyes were darker than the taller had ever seen them.

“Baekhyun, what are you-?” Chanyeol blurted as he rushed to close the door behind him, back pressed to the wood in case someone would enter, “why are you naked?”

The hybrid sighed longingly, a hand rubbing between his legs at the sound of Chanyeol’s voice, and a small smile appeared on his face.

He looked sexy and dangerous, like an object from his wildest dreams, and the usual shyness that marked Baekhyun was nowhere to be found.

“You didn’t answer my texts and I’ve been so, so horny, Chanyeol-ah,” Baekhyun breathed, little whine slipping.

“Think I might have wet your chair some, oops,” the hybrid pushed himself up and turned as if to inspect the thing. Except, as he bent over, back arched and ass jutting out, Chanyeol could tell this wasn’t just an accident. This was Baekhyun playing with him.

Because a long white tail swung left to right, reaching from the dip of the hybrid’s lower back all the way up to the crown of his head. And Chanyeol’s mouth went dry.

“T-tail,” he stuttered like a fool, which only had Baekhyun more smug, the tail prettily curling at the end.

“Hmm?” Baekhyun feigned ignorance as he looked up, his lips rounded in surprise and eyes wide, and Chanyeol found himself stuck in limbo.

He wanted to guard the door, but also wanted to kiss the hybrid silly. He wanted to admire his gorgeous tail, but also fuck him until he’d need Chanyeol to carry him to bed. He wanted everything the pretty little thing was offering him right then and there, but he couldn’t.

“Shit, fuck,” Chanyeol shook out of his jacket, ignoring the fact that his cock had shown interest in Baekhyun’s little act, “I’m at work.”

Baekhyun wailed loudly as Chanyeol came over and held up the jacket for him, clearly not wanting to comply, but the panicked look on the human’s face made him give in quickly.

“You’re no fun, mister Park. And rude too,” he whined as he slid his arms in the jacket.

Wrapping the thing around his body, some of his usual shyness finally returned. Standing there wearing nothing but an oversized blazer, Baekhyun slowly calmed down. Maybe it was the fact that Chanyeol was there, maybe it was his scent, but that animalistic desire softened.

“Baek,” Chanyeol asked, pulling the smaller into his arms, “what happened? Why are you here basically begging me to fuck you?”

How he didn’t know yet was beyond Baekhyun, but by now he was used to how dense the human was and so he sighed and murmured, “my heat is coming.”

He rubbed his head against Chanyeol’s neck, taking in as much of him as he could, and he loved how he could feel the human shudder under his touch.

“Ah, I see,” Chanyeol answered as he dropped a kiss to the smaller’s head, right between his ears, “sorry I didn’t see your texts.”

“Need you,” was the only thing Baekhyun replied with, his lips now pressed to the taller’s neck, “please? Come home with me?”

Chanyeol wished he could, but he had to finish this meeting. He had already been gone longer than he was supposed to.

“Give me an hour,” he promised.

As expected, the hybrid cried at that, as an hour was a long time when you felt like your skin was crawling with want. Still, he nodded.

Chanyeol stepped away from their embrace and reached in his pocket to fish out a set of keys.

“Here, take this,” he said as he handed Baekhyun the key to his house, “make yourself at home. I’ll be there as soon as I can, yeah?”

The hybrid held the key lightly in his palm, as if he had been given the key to a treasure instead of a house, and once his fingers closed around it he sent Chanyeol a pout again.

However, this pout was different. This was the smaller’s ‘give me a kiss’ pout, and Chanyeol gladly agreed to it.

He kissed the hybrid long and hard, a promise of how he’d provide once he’d get home, and to show it he let his hand sneak into the back of the blazer.

He cupped Baekhyun’s right asscheek and squeezed it, making the smaller yelp and stumble, and as he kissed high up on the hybrid’s cheekbone he whispered, “keep the tail, okay?”

Then he left behind a dazed Baekhyun, more than a little horny and needy for cock.

Chanyeol returned to the meeting with a folder in front of his crotch, trying to hide his own arousal, and he went in more determined than before. He had a good reason to finish this off now, and so he wasted no time in getting back to where he had left off.

“Sorry for that, I had to deal with a slight emergency as well,” he apologized, and as he said it, a white ragdoll cat sprinted by the office again.

‘I’ll be there soon, Baek’ he thought, mind already on all the ways in which he wanted to wreck him.

\---

When the meeting ended, a good forty minutes later, no one could understand why Chanyeol was running to get to his office.

He got a few curious looks as he threw down his stuff and grabbed his bag, getting ready to leave. But Chanyeol didn’t care about others, he wanted to get home, to Baekhyun.

It was why he sprinted on every piece of sidewalk that was empty, rushing down steps to the underground and running back up them when he had reached his stop.

This was one of those moments where he was grateful for his time spent at the gym for it made him so much faster, not even running out of breath either.

Still, by the time he arrived at his street, he had sweat through his shirt, forehead damp with it, but he had made it within the hour he had promised.

He used the spare key under one of the flowerpots to let himself in, and when he stepped inside the hallway the first thing he saw was his blazer, which had been carelessly dropped on the floor.

It was when he closed the door that he first heard the loud moaning sounds that came from upstairs, and his gut twisted at the sound.

Dropping his key and kicking off his shoes, he began to unbutton his shirt.

“Yeollie,” the hybrid called for him, breathing loud and laboured, and within seconds the human had reached the stairs. He skipped every other step, rushing to get to the bedroom, and when he reached it he paused to take in the gorgeous view that was waiting for him there.

Baekhyun was lying on the bed, wearing Chanyeol’s white oversized hoodie with his thighs bared. His head was thrown back, tail curled around his waist and his legs were spread.

His pussy was being stretched around one of Chanyeol’s dildos, the ones he kept under his bed, and the taller could tell how wet he was from the glistening of his skin and the sloppy sounds coming from his hole as he fucked himself.

Chanyeol rubbed himself through his pants, already feeling his dick come alive. How could it not respond to the sin in front of him?

This gorgeous hybrid that he got to call his boyfriend, was sinking down on a fake cock, already moaning his head off. Chanyeol wanted, needed to ruin him like he had never done before.

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” he cursed as he rid himself of his shirt and walked up to the bed. Getting naked had never taken this long, and as he cursed again the hybrid finally looked at him.

His glazed over eyes showed the human he was far gone in his desire, and so he touched him in an attempt to bring back some awareness, “Baek, baby?”

As he kicked at the legs of his pants, he leaned in to cup Baekhyun’s face with both hands, and the smaller paused his hips but continued to breathe heavily as he stared at Chanyeol’s face.

Climbing on the bed with him, on his knees in front of him, Chanyeol pressed a kiss to the hybrid’s forehead in the hopes it would help slow him down.

“I’m here, do you feel me?” he asked, waiting for Baekhyun to use his words for him, and although a nod was quicker, he eventually murmured, “yes. Please touch me, Yeol-ah, please-“

His begging sounded even more desperate now, as he rocked back on a fake cock, and Chanyeol could tell how much he was aching.

He kissed the hybrid’s lips, fingers coming up to scratch at his ears, which got the smaller to go weak instantly. His head tilted into the touch, jaw parting as a soft meow left his throat.

“Good boy,” Chanyeol praised him, his other hand keeping Baekhyun up, “now will you tell me what you want from me, love?”

Baekhyun was almost drooling, but apparently the thought of getting what he wanted was enough to wake him.

The hybrid let his forehead rest against the taller’s shoulder, nose nuzzling at the skin the way he always did. From his collarbone to his armpit, Baekhyun nosed at him and today he was especially needy.

“You smell nice, love it when you sweat,” the smaller mumbled before he flicked his tongue over Chanyeol’s nipple, rough and wet.

It sent a shiver up the human’s spine, made his cock twitch in his underwear, and as if Baekhyun could tell, he reached out to cup Chanyeol’s growing hardness.

“Want to feel your balls slapping against my taint,” he whispered, voice low, as his fingers traced them through boxer briefs.

“Want your body blanketing mine, making me feel safe as I completely lose it and squirt on your cock,” Baekhyun had begun sliding down the taller’s underwear by then, but he didn’t stop painting the picture.

“God, want to feel your cock throbbing inside of me, want to feel the head right at my womb,” he went on, sounding as unhinged as Chanyeol was starting to feel too, and he whimpered as Baekhyun’s hot palm curled around his hardening length.

“Want you to fill me up with all your cum,” the hybrid then gasped, his head tilted back so he could kiss at Chanyeol’s jaw.

“Baekhyun,” the taller warned with a sharp inhale, “you know I’m not gonna. We’ve discussed this. When you’re in heat, I’m using condoms. You know if I don’t-“

“Then what?” The hybrid asked, sounding displeased now, “I might end up pregnant? Fuck, I’ll deal with it if that happens okay? Just, please.”

Chanyeol swallowed, shaking his head as he couldn’t give in, “Baek, you don’t know what you’re saying, we’re talking about a child here. I made a promise to you that-“

“Then unpromise it!” The hybrid was red in the face now, from anger or nerves, Chanyeol didn’t know.

“Byun Baekhyun, the risk we’d be taking is too big, you’re blinded by your heat right now and-“

“No, I’m not,” the smaller argued, both hands now having come up to clutch at Chanyeol’s waist, “I’m blinded by love.”

Instantly, Chanyeol went quiet.

“W-what?”

“Fuck, Chanyeol, why are you so slow to get it?” Baekhyun cried, his eyes closing. “I love you, okay? I love you like I never loved my owner. The way you care for me is all I need, the sex is beyond perfection and I just- want to stay with you.”

“So if I end up pregnant with your litter, then so be it. I’ll love it, because it’s you. I don’t want to hold back with you, on nothing.”

Chanyeol cursed, his heart so overwhelmed as things had gone from heated to romantic so quickly.

How had they gotten here? Baekhyun loved him? He really loved him?

“You know we’d have to move in, right? To raise it together?” He asked, to which Baekhyun nodded wildly.

“Fuck, I can’t believe this is happening,” he laughed then, which made Baekhyun wrap his entire body around the taller.

“Tell me you love me too, that’s all I need to hear,” the hybrid begged, his tail curled aroung Chanyeol’s leg now.

Every bit of warmth he felt came from the hybrid, and as it seeped through him, the words came easy.

“I love you, Baekhyun.”

They shared a kiss much too dirty to be called romantic, tongues tangling in each other’s mouths as their lower bodies pressed together. But it was good, so good.

Baekhyun cried against his lips as Chanyeol touched him, hand sliding up his ass to where his tail began, and as he caressed the soft fur there, the hybrid shivered.

“I love you,” Chanyeol repeated himself as he tugged on the edges of the sweatshirt Baekhyun was wearing. “And I’m going to ruin you the way you deserve to be ruined. Gonna leave your pussy raw.”

Baekhyun whimpered as he lifted his arms, allowing the human to rid him of the shirt.

What came into view was a strong chest with splotches of red across his neck, a product of his arousal. His nipples were perked, and his tummy moved on every in- and exhale. Absolute beauty.

“Please, Yeol-ah,” Baekhyun begged, quite literally hanging off the taller. With hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders, the hybrid pushed his hips back down, as if only now he had remembered the fake cock inside of him.

It was a sign for Chanyeol to hurry, and so he let go of the hybrid’s tail, no matter how much he wanted to admire it, and instead pushed the smaller back on the bed.

Baekhyun went with a yelp, falling sideways on the mattress, and Chanyeol didn’t waste any more time fooling around.

He pushed up the smaller’s legs towards his chest, bringing his pussy on display, and his fingers found the base of the dildo that was buried deep inside his baby’s heat.

“So, I see you found my collection,” he clicked his tongue while he retreated the toy, leaving in only the head as he waited for a reply.

Baekhyun hummed quietly, walls clenching around the growing emptiness, “yeah. I have to say- I was surprised.”

Chanyeol chuckled at that, and in a quick motion he drove the toy back in, tilted upwards slightly.

Baekhyun’s body jolted, and he moaned, clearly liking it.

“That feeling, right there,” Chanyeol told him, “why would I not like that? Why would I not want that?”

Baekhyun breathed heavily, letting out an, “I don’t know,” that told the taller he was thinking about it, making sense of it.

“Exactly,” Chanyeol concluded, after which he pulled the toy out completely and tossed it aside on the bed. He replaced it with two fingers, sliding into the hybrid’s wetness easily, and as Baekhyun moaned again he felt for how stretched his baby was.

It wasn’t enough to take Chanyeol’s cock without some pain, and yet Baekhyun begged him, “please just do it, Yeol. Please, I’ve been waiting so long already.”

The boy wriggled his ass as if to persuade him, and Chanyeol wanted to be good and stretch him further, but he had promised to ruin the hybrid, and so ruin him he would.

With both hands he pulled on Baekhyun’s body, hips and waist, getting him on his stomach first. The hybrid adjusted easily, upper body rolling along as he was moved, and when Chanyeol grabbed his hips again to pull him up on his knees, Baekhyun arched his back for him.

His tail aligned with his spine, calm and unmoving as Baekhyun stayed still in that position, as he waited for Chanyeol’s cock.

“You know,” the human said as he let his length rest against the hybrid’s cleft, “I should be punishing you for all the inconveniences you have put me through, not rewarding you for them.”

He teased the smaller by rubbing his hardness against his hole, right where he wanted it, but not quite there. “

You made me spill my milk and I let you suck my cock and now, now you almost ruined my meeting and I’m here fucking you raw.”

“Please,” Baekhyun trembled, “don’t make up your mind. Please, I’ll take any other punishment but that.”

Chanyeol hated hearing how the smaller thought he would end this here, and so to reassure him, he guided the head of his cock inside the hybrid as he made a hushing sound.

“You paint me a stronger man than I really am, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol told him, fingers tickling the hybrid’s lower back. “Truth is that I want you too much,” the human confessed, meaning in more ways than just physical, and Baekhyun whimpered in reply.

“Then take me,” he gasped.

And Chanyeol did. In one rough thrust, he buried his cock inside the smaller, balls meeting taint and Baekhyun slid down on his elbows as he let out a broken sound. His tail was vibrating with pleasure, and Chanyeol got high on the sight very quickly.

As he pulled his hips back, he let his hands roam across the smaller’s body, touching him wherever he could before he snapped them back and drove himself home again.

Baekhyun dropped his head between his shoulders then, taking every wild thrust that Chanyeol would give him. And each time he’d choke on the sound travelling up his throat, which mixed with the slapping of skin against skin, and that too was something Chanyeol so easily got addicted to.

“Come on, Baek,” Chanyeol spoke between breaths, “I’ve heard you moan like a whore before, why are you so quiet now?”

The hybrid shifted on the sheets whenever Chanyeol fucked into him deeper and harder, crushing the body under his a little more, and to have him so pliant was new.

“Too-“ the hybrid slurred in answer, “too good.”

His face was turned sideways, pressed into the mattress, and Chanyeol leaned over him more so he could get a hand around him. He pinched one of the smaller’s nipples, hoping to get a reply, but apart from a little whine Baekhyun remained entirely too quiet.

Until Chanyeol angled his hips, spread the smaller open a little more, and he touched something that had the hybrid’s entire body shuddering.

It opened Baekhyun’s vocal chords, lips parting and filthy sound after filthy sound dripping out, loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Chanyeol’s hips faltered as he felt how strongly the hybrid was clenching around him, the tightness making him go dizzy for a second, and then he realized what was happening.

The pressure around his cock forced him to pull back his hips, and when he did, Baekhyun squirted.

The hybrid brought out tiny little, “fuck”’s as his entire body convulsed, more liquid squirting out of him, and Chanyeol watched in adoration as Baekhyun orgasmed.

He slid down on the bed after, back of his thighs wet as he trembled, slowly regaining back his senses.

Chanyeol used the moment to kiss his back, stroke his hair and play with his ears, and only when the hybrid had calmed down some again did he guide his cock back inside Baekhyun’s pussy.

“You’re doing so well, feeling so good,” he praised the smaller, feeling how much Baekhyun loved hearing the words through the way he clenched around the taller’s cock.

Still he waited to move until he could feel the hybrid’s back arch, ass pushing back to urge Chanyeol to move.

“Again,” Baekhyun pleaded, “do that again.”

Chanyeol did, leaning forward on his hands so he could tilt his hips again, and as he fucked into the smaller like that, he managed to touch his womb on each thrust.

Baekhyun was whimpering instantly, helpless cries of pleasure filling the room along with Chanyeol’s grunts.

It was incredibly sexy, the way he had the hybrid pinned to the bed so willingly, and if it hadn’t been for the fact that he wanted to make this last, Chanyeol could have come in that instant.

Instead he slowed down, focused on going deeper, circling his hips whenever he was buried to the hilt, and he kissed Baekhyun’s burning skin until it had taken off the edge a little.

The hybrid curled his tail around Chanyeol’s shoulder, clinging on in any way he could as the taller began to pick up the pace again.

Sticking to deep, small thrusts that touched the opening to Baekhyun’s womb each time, he had the hybrid shaking again only a minute later.

“Y-yeol,” Baekhyun moaned into the sheets before a loud cat-like howl escaped his lips. It was all the warning he got, but this time he knew what to expect when he felt the pressure build.

He pulled out for a mere second as Baekhyun began to squirt again, and then he slammed his cock back in and fucked him through it.

His own orgasm was nearing faster and faster too as he felt the hybrid’s liquids seep out between their bodies, making everything more intense.

And even though Baekhyun was clearly being overstimulated right now, he didn’t stop Chanyeol as the taller fucked into him with snapping hips and faltering thrusts. No, instead he purred and used his sexy, breathless voice to lure him over the edge.

“Come for me, Yeol-ah,” he gasped, “fill me up until I’ve swollen so much that I’ll be leaking your seed for days.”

How he managed to sound so fucking dirty after having come twice, Chanyeol didn’t know. Maybe it was because he craved to feel full, stuffed with the taller’s cum.

Either way, it was successful in making Chanyeol’s toes curl.

The idea of him getting to actually spill inside of Baekhyun was so sexy and possessive, but it didn’t compare to the way it actually felt.

Because when he came, his entire body pressed to Baekhyun’s back, he could feel the way the hybrid’s pussy filled with it. And when he pulled out, he watched how a trail of his cum dripped from Baekhyun’s hole onto the sheets.

“Fuck,” he cursed, new arousal swirling in his gut, and Baekhyun turned his cheek so he could properly be heard as he spoke, “yeah, we’re so doing that again.”

Chanyeol sat back so he could turn Baekhyun over, which made the hybrid whine loudly, “I’ll spill everything,” but the taller didn’t care.

He leaned down to claim Baekhyun’s lips, to kiss him senseless in a way that would show him just how fucking gone Chanyeol was for him.

The little smile he felt against his mouth, told him that he knew.

They curled up together then, sated for now, with Baekhyun in his human’s arms. His tail was wrapped around both of them, and as Chanyeol scratched behind his ears the hybrid purred in contentment.

“Well, I guess we can conclude my evil plan has been successful,” the smaller said then, piquing Chanyeol’s interest.

“Evil plan?” he asked.

Baekhyun chuckled brightly, and he left a kiss on Chanyeol’s chest, right over his heart, as he explained, “you didn’t think it was a coincidence I ended up on your doorstep for days on end after having followed you around town for months now, did you?”

Chanyeol hadn’t exactly put those puzzle pieces together yet, no.

Sure, he had thought it was weird how Baekhyun had been there three days in a row, but he hadn’t considered this. Not really.

“You... did?” He asked, showing how clearly he hadn’t expected that.

Baekhyun hummed, nuzzling his face against the human’s neck the way he so loved doing.

“It was my plan to make you fall for me all along, Park Chanyeol,” he smiled, “all along.”

And well, in that case, he had been successful indeed.

**THE END**


End file.
